detention leads to love?
by animeotaku99
Summary: Yumi is the new kid found in detention. Could she find herself in deep love in.. detention?
1. Chapter 1

Momo: 17

Ulrich: 18

Yumi: 19

Odd: 17

Raven: 19

Jeremy: 18

Aelita: 18

Ok, so here's how it goes. We just started the first day of school and I already want to jump into a trashcan. Thank god it's the last year. Here I am a senior at a high school trying to make new friends at a new school. It's been a little hard for me to adjust but I'm sure I'll be fine… My room mate I think her name's Aelita is a year younger than me but she asks for math help all the time and I laugh to myself thinking how I almost got held back again for failing math. . So she doesn't really like to dissect frogs at all so she dumped them all near the pool so they'd run away but obviously they didn't run away because she would've got in BIG trouble if I hadn't took the blame for her. Of course she also tried to take the blame back but me and how good of a friend I am I took the blame and got a week of detention… huh… great… so here I am right now standing outside of the scariest school I know…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_This story is in Yumi's point of view…_

I walked in pretended not to know my dad who was waving hysterically goodbye outside. I saw one kid who I knew in detention. His name was Odd he used to prank me all the time during class if Aelita hadn't said anything I would have already got detention before. But this was a total first timer. My dad is so over-protective that he grounded me for a year just for detention… But luckily he doesn't really know the true definition for "grounding" so I still get to go out. "Hey you're the kid who transferred here from Japan!" Odd said really dorky. Who's that? Odds friend is really cute… "Yea… Odd who's your friend?" I asked really curious blushing. I could almost feel my face heating up because he is so cute. Crushing on someone totally sucks. If they don't love you back you want to like kill yourself for the longest time… I couldn't really ignore it I just started to doodle his name which I later found out was Ulrich in my notebook… Ulrich… what an unusually nice name… "So how did you guys get in detention?" I said mainly talking to Ulrich. "I was text messaging during class…" Odd said. "I was text messaging to him" Ulrich said with that cute smirk of his. I now I only knew him for like an hour but I feel like I knew him forever… "How did you get here Yumi is it? Odd said curiously… "I took the blame for my friend who took the frogs out of the science room" "Oh that was you." Ulrich said confused… "Well… not me, but my friend Ael-" "Who did this?" shouted the principal holding his underwear. "What are you talking about?" Odd shouted back. "One of you did it and If nobody says you will get another weeks detention." He said blushing but trying to cover it up with his anger. Everyone looked at each other. "Nobody? Another week's detention for all of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Am I falling in love? -Yumi

I picked up my books and I smiled. "I finished!" I thought to myself practically hugging my books. Who knew Ms. Hertz was so mean with homework! I looked over at that pointy haired guy again… Ulrich... Oh no! Great I caught myself daydreaming about him again! Am I going insane? Am I falling in love? Moron! Moron! Moron! I bet he saw me staring! Oh god… he's so hot. Eww… was I drooling? Oh my god I'm starting to act like a preppy girl! I wonder if he likes me… Well, I totally doubt it. "So, Ulriiii--……" I said slowly dropping my books and falling out of my seat. "Hey, it's my fault... I'll clean it up." He said with that cute smirk again.

Oh my god! He's so nice! I could actually feel my face get red swelling up like a cherry. I hate myself. I'm such an idiot! Ok, so maybe I do like him. But why do I have to act like such an idiot? He picked up my notebook. Oh I'm soo stupid! I just remembered that I was doodling his name…

He smiled. I couldn't tell if he liked me or was laughing at me. Guys are sooo fricken confusing. You never know there true feelings. It started to rain slowly. I was so embarrassed oh him finding my book. I just wanted to cry. Tears dropped down my face. I ran away and went to the bathroom. "Nobody can find me here.." I said with my mascara running. I wiped my face with a tissue. I walked out and found Ulrich waiting for me to come out.

I tried to talk to cover up my story with his elbow leaning at the wall. But as quick as I could think he grabbed my face and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Detention leads to love?

_This part of the story switches to Ulrich's point of view…._

Ok, so here's the deal. There's this new girl at school which in detention I later found out that her name's Yumi. She seams pretty cute. She dresses like an American Goth except she's really cute. She also seemed oddly nervous around me which I later found out that she really liked me because I picked up her notebook and found my name written all over it! I must admit that I like her a lot too. I came to apologize for seeing her personal stuff. But then I saw that she was crying I wanted to comfort her but instead I kissed her.

Odd is really gonna make fun of me but she's so beautiful. She has silky jet, black hair and a light, soft, face. I really liked this girl but why is she so nervous around me?

Still in the hallway after I kissed her she said "What was that for?" that's when I realized… "I don't know..." before she even came I've had a girlfriend which I haven't quite fully got over yet. Her name—well I called her Momo. Her real name was Sara. She always wore clothes like Yumi does except she was shorter and younger than I am. Yumi is 16 and Momo was 14. She moved away a long time ago… When I was thirteen she was my first love I couldn't even take the thought of her leaving me.

For months every night tears were rolling down my eyes… I was so young I didn't know what to do. I was so sad that I thought I'd break a whole in the wall. But even though I just met Yumi, I feel like I've known her forever. Her smile is like a sunshine that'd spreading through my mind. I thought that I still loved Momo. I guess there's always new fish in the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ulrich_

I grabbed my books confused. If I had liked Yumi than why do I feel so weird about kissing her? The whole rest of the day Yumi seemed mad at me. She looked like she just ate a lemon or something. Ughh… why did I have to kiss her so sudden? She must think I'm a real jerk or something. Kissing her so sudden… Momo…. I must go to her graveyard. In three days is the anniversary of us. Right before she fully moved she was in a serious car accident… How horrible. Her little brother, Sammy was the only one who survived. He had a very alike face to Momo. They both have long black silky hair. Momo' was up to her fingertips... but that's not saying much because whenever she would try to hold me or hug me she could never hug around my full waist. She had very short arms. Oh she would always smile like a flower blooming. Do I still love her? I'm so confused.

As the day past Yumi privately asked me on a date to talk. I could almost feel how awkward this will be. I almost wish that I haven't of kissed her. I'm sure she doesn't like me anymore…..

PART TWO: _the date…._

The next day I dressed up but on the walk to her house I was imagining her just dressing casually. I almost regretted it, until I saw her at the door. She was wearing a purple short dress and her hair was down as usual. She saw me and waved hi.

She ran down the stairs… I was glad I dressed up. Something about her felt so nice being around her. With her I felt like an open book or someone I felt so relaxed. She took me to the park where we can talk….

"So, why did you kiss me in the first place?" Yumi said really confused. "Yumi, I really like you, I coulden't stand you suffering at the moment so I just kissed you."

You could tell she was kind of nervous.. so I was really surprised to hear her say "Want to try it again?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Lol

If you guys didn't get the reply. Thank you for all the reviews!

-Ulrich

The whole day was really very nice... she was smiling and blushing like Momo did before she_ died…_ I still don't think that Yumi quite knows about how I think I still love Momo.

"Ugghh! Why do I still love her?" I said really loud that everybody heard. "Umm… I have to go..." I said sorrowly to Yumi. I ran home as fast as I could. I could only imagine her crying. I felt even worse… maybe I have to go to therapy or something… No… What is my problem? If I truly cared about Yumi I wouldn't of ever put her through so much pain. I walked in with…. HuhhUh…Hu…Mm—my my parents ff—ighting! My dad was smacking my mom. Her face was bloody. I tried to call the police and than he tried to harm me. I ran away as fast as I could. I just ran I didn't care where I ran to. I tried to run to Yumi's but realized how much she probably hated me. So I ran to Odd's house and was safe and sound. 'Oh… dear what happened? Odd's mom said. You could see Odds face very scared. His face was all red and it looked like lighting just shocked him.

He ran to me "Yea... Ulrich buddy what happened?" You could tell he dealed badly with people getting hurt. His eye was like squinting. He but a towel over a scar I had gotten on my cheek. "I-M-My p-parents h—ad a b-big f-fight..." I said really very scared. "I-I'm going to call the p-police… ok?" "Y-yeaa"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…

_This next part and three chapters will be In Yumi's point of view…_

I was standing at the door looking at the sunset… that day… that horrible, horrible day… The sunset was wonderful it looked almost of cotton candy with white sky mixed in. That was when I saw him…

Ulrich was running at the door. It broke my heart to see him looking so bad. He had a scar on his cheek. "What h-happened?" I said in deep care. "M-my parents Th—they had a big fight." He said devastated. It really did break my heart to see him like that. "What do you want?" I said mean and heartlessly. "Just for your forgiveness" he said pathetically. I wish I could give in but he ran away from me on our date. If he is going to run away from me how do I expect to be with him? "You can't run away like that…" I said endearing.

"I-I know I just need some love… I can't be with my parents… THEY'RE INSNANE!" he blew out. I was scared… I'm sure he realized I was frightened. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm really scared. I can't expect to live with my father if he is going to be like this…" he said pointing to his scar.

"I don't know…" I said not at all how I meant it. I things came out of my tongue that I wish didn't. I wanted to care for him… But he's not meeting me half way.

"I-I'll give you one more chance…" I said smiling in the sudden rain…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Yay! Lol

**Detention leads to love…**

-Yumi

Ulrich sat by me the whole day. Rain made a lucky romantic affect though. Laughing inside my head yet I still wonder where Ulrich is staying.

"Ulrich, where are you staying?" I said caring for my new boyfriend/ sole mate.

"Oh… I'm staying at Odd's for a while" he said really cutely. It was really cute to see him pathetic but than I got even sadder for him. His father abused him…

I went inside and got in umbrella for Ulrich and me. "What?" he said. And feeling sorrowfully for him didn't do anything. He needed care and love. Without even thinking I actually got the courage to kiss him! I've never kissed a guy before but yet it felt weird. He didn't even really care about it to much. Obviously he kissed someone before me.

For some weird reason I felt invaded for his lips to be touched before. I have no clue why… Of course I'm just assuming things but still…

"Ugg… do you know that tomorrow's our second week of detention… it already feels like our 8th." I said trying to get a word out of him. I don't know I think he might have felt shock from that kiss I gave him…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 999999 haha 33 kidding its chapter

Just wanted to make it clear for ya…

_Yumi's point of view_

I eventually took Ulrich to Odd's… After he left it felt sort of lonely. I missed him being by my side, but I took him home so he can think about stuff. He had a headache he claims but I have a feeling that it isn't true… I think he has heartache. So basically I let him go and to think about _things…_ When I say _things_ I mean the person who he probably he kissed before me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next day……..

Raven had very odd looking make-up on today. She kind of looked like the girl from the grudge… you know urn the girl who haunted people? I think she was wearing the same thing from last week. "So…. Detention is pretty damn boring today isn't it…" Raven said bored like a stone…. "I guess so… the school years almost over… we have half days all next week, and we have no homework to occupy us for at lest like an hour or two…" I said agreeing with her being pretty damn bored… "Let's play truth or dare." Said some other weirdo guy that I don't know. Everyone else said yes except me and Ulrich because we probably don't feel like having to kiss other people.

"Ok, majority wins we play…."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

CHAPTER 10

Soo… anyways enjoy the chapter! _Ulrich's point of view…._

"Ok so let's play dare as like spin the bottle." Odd said making me nervous if I had to kiss anybody but Yumi… Hugh… it landed on me.

"Ok truth or dare." Odd said straight to annoy me. I just hope for Yumi's sake she doesn't have to kiss Yuri the Russian nerdy exchange student who has pimples either popped or huge from head to toe. "Hugh… truth…" I said knowing how Odd's going to make a big deal of it and make me choose dare. "Why did you pick truth Ulrich? Are you scarred to kiss a girl?" UUUGGHH… Odd goes out of his way to annoy me… "Fine… Fine… **dare**. I could tell even Yumi is going to regret me saying dare. But I know Odd he wouldn't of stopped. "Ok then, I dare you to kiss a **guy** and like you mean it." Oh my god… What the hell? I'm not gay. I wouldn't mean to kiss a guy. Never! Sure if someone else did that. "What the fuck Odd? I said really angry... but I wasn't trying to scare Yumi. I think she was actually laughing. I sighed. "Which guy?" Odd was going to pick someone probably really bad… "Yuri…" I knew it. I walked over trying to get over with it. I sat between his legs trying to act like I mean it. I grabbed his pimply face and like totally mad out with him. Actually, it wasn't half bad. I think I made his mouth all red though. I think he enjoyed it too. Odd was laughing hysterically. Yuri actually was gay so I think it was kind of a tease I guess. Yuri tapped me on the shoulder. "You forgot this…" he said than kissed me back. For like five minutes I've felt like I never felt before. It was weird but I think I like it. Am I gay?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After that weird fiasco Yumi was confused. She asked me out on another date later after school. But it's only 11:00 and detention ends at 2:30. I went back to my seat and hiding how I was glad I tried something new.

"Wow, Yuri how about getting in my pants." Odd said kidding himself to death. "Ok, Yumi it landed on you know I dare you to kiss me." Ok, I knew Odd liked Yumi too, but doesn't he know Yumi's my girlfriend?

"But aren't you friends with Ulrich? Don't you know he's my boyfriend? She said trying to save her. "Oh my god! I'm sorry… I really didn't know… ok kiss Ulrich than..." I bet he was just trying to save himself from a kick in the ass. She walked over to me and knowing that there's no adult supervision she took me in the closet you're supposed to go in and she grabbed me. Since nobody saw she just talked to me. I was kind of upset because I would have loved to make out with her. But anyways she was really upset. "Ulrich if you were gay than why didn't you tell me in the first place rather than going out with me for pitty?" "This just makes me feel worse." She said with puppy eyes. All I could think about was if I might be actually Bi or gay or straight? I love kissing Yumi, but I liked kissing Yuri too. Hugh… what a weird day. I overheard Odd saying how he thinks like we've been in the closet for so long he thinks we're like having sex or something. What an idiot. But, he's my idiot and I'm really glad he let me stay with him….


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 12

The date with Yumi……. _Ulrich's point of view…_

"Can I ask you something?" Yumi said sounding kind of upset.

"Yea… anytime Yumi…" I said not knowing what to say.

"What do you feel when I do this?" she said than kissed me meaningly.

"Nothing…" I said realizing that I am now gay.

"Ug... I'm so confused."

"It's ok to be gay you know?" she said trying to make me feel better.

"I mean people are free to like who they like right?" she said really sweetly.

"But I think I still love you." I said trying to make her stop from beginning to cry.

"Yes. I love you to but you can't help what you feel." She said.

"Well, this is my stop" I said feeling kind of awkward. We were about to kiss but hugged instead. Before I knew it she was a dot into the horizon. As soon as I couldn't even spot her I walked in to Odd's house. I gladly found out that my mom's ok and my dad are long gone. I realize that I love boys… that's just who I am. I begin to take a walk to originally get a banana but then head towards the graveyard. It was a really heavy experience this whole school year. My first love died, My second love gave up on me, I became gay. Wow, a whole new beginning.

God bless you Momo…


	13. Chapter 14

. . . . . . . . lmao.. cute huh?

Ok, don't worry I won't get too sexual with the whole gay thing... mmkay?

_Another extra chapter 14_

The next day I took a walk to think I if I liked being gay too much. Maybe I'm bi? Who know's… I just don't like having to fight the temptations….

After I got the apples oranges I ran into Yumi. "So how's life treating you?" she asked actually almost totally over me. Want to know how I can tell? She asked me to move over when I was like trampling on to her. "I need more air... Can you please move over?" she said. It was really cute. I followed her and had a nice conversation. She was walking her wonderful dogs who were both in love. Fifi and Kiki…. That's there names. I walked her to her building where i once again stopped and said "Well this is my stop." It was all the same except this time I knew I loved her more than Yuri any day. She was about to leave when I kissed her once again and even though I didn't want our relationship public I knew she did so I kissed her in public. Than I felt tingly again. She started to kiss me back when I opened the door and carried her in. Odd's mom took Odd out to New York City so I'll be alone with her again. We started to kiss more until Yuri came. Yea it was pretty awkward..


	14. Chapter 15

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 15

_This is a normal chapter with the next two chapters also in Yumi's point of view…_

. I ran to Odd's house to find him making out with that slut! Raven.

Uh… sorry to barge in but where is Ulrich? 'I don't know sugar cakes..." Odd said trying to flirt with me. Raven was good for something when she smacked him and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six weeks later:

"What is my symptom's doctor?" I said freaking out with cramps and pains…

"Well, Yumi you could be having a stomach virus which probably isn't true… or you could maybe be…. Pregnant…

"Ugh… I'm sure that isn't true doc… gimme more tests!"

"Well Yumi I'm afraid there aren't anymore tests I can give you..." he said sadly. "You must be pregnant…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 16

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Daddy? I have to tell you something…" I said in fear. "Promise not to get mad?"

"It depends what it is Hunny." But that response just made me feel worse…

"I-I think I'm pregnant…" I said in great fear.

"Are you out of your mind?" he said smacking my cheek.

I ran away in tread of him running back to me.

I ran to my closest friend, Jeremy.

"Oh my dear what happened?" she said. "My dad he-he-he hurt me…"

"You can stay as long as you like ok?" "Thank you… very much…"

"I'm going to call the police ok?" Yes…

"Why on earth did your dad abuse you?" Jeremy said.

"He heard… Jeremy I think I'm pregnant!" I said with both excitement and sadness.

"Who's the dad?'

"I think it's Ulrich!" I said.

'Ugh... oh… this is bad…" he said.

"Why we made a person" I said.

"Isn't he gay?" he said.

"Wow, news really does travel fast." I said surprised he knew.

"Well, yeah but isn't it amazing that we made a person?"

"Yea! I'm so happy for you Yumi!"


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That Morning I went to the doctor. He called me over to take another test for another possibility, maybe just a new stomach virus that's getting into everyone.

"Wow, I still can't believe I help created a miracle."

'Well, actually it's not definite." He said.

"Yea but you know just the thought makes me chill." I said kicking at the seat.

"Well, I'm really sorry to break your heart but you don't have anything inside your stomach.

That test proved that before mixes of food clogged up to make it look moving like it was alive. But your operation registered that you just have a stomach virus that's new.

I couldn't help but cry… I feel like an idiot. I risked getting thrown out of my house just for a baby that isn't even real. What am I supposed to do? I can't go back to my real house.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Thanks you again for letting me stay for a while…" I said still feeling like an idiot,

"No problem sweetie, plus Jeremy loves having friends over."


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

That Morning I went to the doctor. He called me over to take another test for another possibility, maybe just a new stomach virus that's getting into everyone.

"Wow, I still can't believe I help created a miracle."

'Well, actually it's not definite." He said.

"Yea but you know just the thought makes me chill." I said kicking at the seat.

"Well, I'm really sorry to break your heart but you don't have anything inside your stomach.

That test proved that before mixes of food clogged up to make it look moving like it was alive. But your operation registered that you just have a stomach virus that's new.

I couldn't help but cry… I feel like an idiot. I risked getting thrown out of my house just for a baby that isn't even real. What am I supposed to do? I can't go back to my real house.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Thanks you again for letting me stay for a while…" I said still feeling like an idiot,

"No problem sweetie, plus Jeremy loves having friends over."


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Ulrich's point of view……_

"These are the lovely students who are graduating:

-Ulrich

-Odd

-Yumi… Yumi? Where are you? I guess Yumi isn't here. A moment of silence for the absence of Yumi.

-Raven

-Kathleen

-Thomas

-Jeremy

-Ellie

-Jacob

-Manuela

-James

-Emma

-Sean

-Ashley

-Craig

- and last but not least Jimmy"

Look, I know I'm kind of being pathetic but I think It feels so empty not having Yumi in the room" I said feeling really guilty I hadn't came to comfort her… she must think I'm a jerk and confused… and weird… and I hadn't even thought of her or anything.

"Yea it must totally suck for life" Odd saying barely even paying attention to what I said.

"Yea… I think that I'm going to go to her house on the way home and give her her awards and things"


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

This last part is from Ulrich's point of view………

The graduation ceremony was really very boring. I wish I was at Jeremy's house comforting Yumi… Jeremy and I walked home together and had a very long, long chat. His heart was broken that Yumi was so hurt the other day. He told me everything that happened yesterday and it broke my heart too. I mean I don't think Yumi can help it. I think her parents even eloped! I was kind of nervous to get to Jeremy's house and see if Yumi was going to be fine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hi Ulrich!" She said obviously once bored but happy to see someone.

"Hey, Yumi, feeling better?" I said not really knowing what to say.

"Yes… I feel a lot better… Odd can I please have some soup?

"As you wish… Ms. Ishyama…" he said joking around… as usual…

"So… can we talk? It'll be good if you get some fresh air anyway" I said very sad I had left her alone when she was in pain in the first place…

"Ha… you sound like my father!" she said with her eyes happy as can be.

We went outside. The weather was beautiful as the sunset began to start.

The whole sky was bright orange it felt refreshing to be around it. She closed her eyes as she took a breath of the fresh air. "So Yumi, there comes a time in a relationship where…" Oh… how awkward I paused because I didn't want to sound like her father…

"Yes?" she said confused and curious.

"Bottles close and feelings close as the bottle into one" I said trying honestly to feed around the bush. I mean hey, I didn't want to sound like a fortune cookie. But anyways I continued… "In this relationship the bottle is opened and all feelings are let out.' I paused again to look at her face… she was the one I wanted to really be with… she was the one I wanted to change things around with… she was the one that I wanted to stay with.

"Go on…" she said smirking with awesome intensity. "I'll stay with you forever… I love you Yumi…. I love you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHE ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
